AFLDR-Advice For Love, Dating, and Romance
by Dolphin02
Summary: Advice For Love, Dating, and Romance is some childish thing the girls made during freshmen year. But now, it serves as something to take Dawn's mind off the school bully, Ursula. May, Misty, and Leaf join eagerly, anything to help their friend. But then Dawn gets an odd request. Something that sounds awfully familiar. Why can't she put her finger on it? Ikarishipping


**AN: I'm like...bursting with ideas right now. But all separate from the Eevee Sisters. So I'm taking a break. And...I decided to write this one-shot? I dunno. I'm sad. There's like two reviews for Eevee Sisters...so I wrote it to make myself feel better? Read on people!**

* * *

"Well, I guess. I mean, it's not like she'll ever be nice to me anyways," Dawn remarked, looping her arm through Leaf's.

"Can you ever shut up Dawn?" Ursula grounded out, her eyes flaring. She stomped, as much as she could in four inch heels, her feet in anger, stepping in front of the trio. "Paul honey, tell her how much of a slut she is and how she should shut up!"

Dawn looked apprehensively towards Paul, waiting for the blow.

"Just learn when to shut your mouth Dawn," Paul muttered, shrinking back into the shadows.

May shot both of them deathly looks. "Come on, Dawn."

Dawn felt herself being led away as she lowered her eyes and the tears pricked the back of her eyes.

Leaf pulled them over to one of the benches. Dawn hugged May, burying her head and tuning out the world. They just sat there for a couple minutes.

"I'm sorry for not being strong," Dawn whispered into May's shoulder.

"Oh sweetie," Leaf sighed, smoothing back her hair. "We'll never be mad at you for not being able to stand up to Paul. We just want to see you become happier, better."

Her words sparked something in Dawn.

"I've got an idea," Dawn told them, wiping away her tears. And with that, Dawn ran down the hallway, in search of her locker.

* * *

"Hey."

Dawn looked up, only to meet a mess of orange hair.

"Ugh. Mist, what'd you want?" Dawn muttered, focusing on her computer again.

"Uh...I want you to stop focusing on whatever that has caught your attention, turn around, and start paying attention to us. Or I swear I will go and tell Paul-"

Misty was cut off because Dawn had covered her mouth, eyes darting around to check their surroundings. "What if Paul had been around?" Dawn snapped, shoving at Misty.

Misty licked Dawn's hand, and Dawn pulled away, gasping at the horror that Misty had just committed.

"Don't do that!" Dawn hissed, glaring.

"Hey," Misty shrugged, smirking. "It's not my fault you decided to put your hand within licking distance."

"She's got a point," May admitted, plopping down next to her best friend. "I mean seriously. I know you like your computer...but really Dawn?"

"Well...you guys actually do know what I'm doing on here. Remember freshmen year?" Dawn prompted, settling back.

"Huh? Oh...not that again," Misty groaned, pushing her hair back.

"Advice For Love, Dating, and Romance? Or AFLDR?" May sighed, putting her feet on Dawn's lap casually. Dawn shot her a dirty look, and May smiled cheekily back. May even stole one of Dawn's fries, since she wasn't eating anything.

"Yep. And I've restarted it," Dawn smiled, polishing her laptop surface.

"Ooo! I wanna help!" May grinned, reaching out for it.

Misty shot _her_ dirty look. "Hey May, weren't you supposed to help me get Dawn off that computer? Now I have to get both of you off it?"

"Nah," May smirked, "I'll just use my own. Dawn can give me the email address and the password to the AFLDR. I know you wanna help too Misty. You can do it with me together! Instead of Dawn, because she'll be too know-it-all. We have all the same classes. You like the romance stuff too. You're not the all tomboyish girl everyone thinks you are. You're a sap too. And you know it!"

Misty flushed and backed away. "N-no! I do not like your romance stuff!"

Dawn breathed through her nose, glaring at both of them. "Mist, we've been your best friends for how long? We know you better than that. No one will ever know it's you anyways. It's _anonymous._ And May! I'm not a know-it-all! I'm just good at romance!"

Misty seemed to reconsider, as she stopped backing away, actually walking forward again to sit next to Dawn, on the other side of her.

"Well...what do we have to do?"

Dawn laughed and patted Misty on the shoulder. "Well, people give us their romantic problems, and we come up with good solutions. Back in freshmen year, we were really good. Apparently every case we looked at, there was a positive ending."

"Every?" Leaf asked, walking up with her eyes in a book.

"Hey Leaf," May smiled. "We're restarting AFLDR. You going to help?"

"Huh?" Leaf finally looked up, staring at Dawn's open computer screen. "Oh. That, the lovey thing? Yeah, I like it fine. I guess I'm with Dawn since Misty's going to be the hesitant one and she'll be more comfortable with May, who is gentler on this type of thing?"

Dawn stared at her with her mouth open.

"Yeah...how exactly did you figure that out?" May asked.

"Oh, easy," Leaf laughed. "I've know you guys since I was little. Of course I know how Misty would want it, and you guys would definitely try to coerce her into to helping. So...that leaves me with Dawn!"

"Hm, she has a point, as round-about as it is," May mused, stealing another one of Dawn's fries.

"Hey!" Dawn protested, stuffing two into her mouth, preventing May from getting them. May just smiled and took another.

"Alright we can do the first one together!" Leaf offered, pointing at the email Dawn had just gotten.

"Yep! Okay...let's see...it says..." Dawn muttered, tapping on her computer screen.

 _Dear AFLDR,_

 _I feel so stupid sending you stuff. Not that you're bad or anything...but I feel like...uhh. It's sort of like I'm admitting I'm weak? And that I need help? Anyways, I'm having trouble with my girlfriend. She's...uh, well, she's really cool and everything, and I love her. She's super artistic, and elegant. But I'm not, and I feel super awkward when she brings me to her performances sometimes. I said hi to someone from our school, also in her dance team, and I think she thinks I'm cheating because she's not good enough, because the other girl was like the best in the class. I don't know how to show her exactly how much I love her and appreciate her, just the way she is._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Confused, Nervous, and Scared Boyfriend_

"Hm," Leaf tilted her head, thinking hard.

"Well this one's easy, no?" Dawn asked, motioning towards the screen.

"Yeah! He just has to love her, and TALK to her! Tell her how much he appreciates her! Show her that he doesn't care about any other girl, and that he simply was saying hi, and that whoever the girl is, that she's cherished and loved. No need to change!" May agreed.

Dawn typed it up, and Leaf proof-read it.

"Good," Leaf nodded, pressing 'send'.

The bell rang, and the girls split, running to their own classes. Dawn and Leaf together, Misty and May together.

"Hey, so Mist, look at this one, tell me what you would do," May whispered, slipping her laptop under her desk and onto Misty's lap.

 _Dear AFLDR,_

 _So my friend, she's in love with my boyfriend. What am I supposed to do? I know my boyfriend would never cheat. We love each other and plan to go to the same college and get married._

 _But it's really hurting our relationship, and she's awkward and cold with me. She wasn't even the one to tell me. It was through a mutual friend that I found out. And I don't know what to do._

 _We are best friends, and I'm willing to overlook the fact that she likes my boyfriend. But she's nervous and scared with me. I don't know what to do._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Torn, Loyal Friend/Girlfriend_

Misty rubbed at her forehead sighing. This was high school. Of course there would be some twisted thing like this happening.

She almost felt bad for the girl who was in love with her best friends' boyfriend. It wasn't like she could just get over it.

Misty leaned backwards, slipping the computer back to May.

"I'd say, tell the girl to confront her best friend gently, not accusingly, and ask what is wrong. And hopefully they can discuss everything like normal people," Misty whispered back, and May nodded, agreeing.

"Can you two shut up?" Paul snapped, glaring at the two girls.

Misty snarled, and glared back. "So what if we talk? You have no control over us."

"Ugh, Paul, they're _Dawn's_ friends," Ursula whined, pulling him back to his seat. "No need to talk to filth."

May rolled her eyes. "What does Dawn even see in the plum-head? He's mean, he's rude, he's rich, and he's dating _Ursula._ He can't even take the time to be nice to the friend he grew up with? He has to be mean to the only person to stand next to him during everything?"

"Hm, I don't know. I think being rich is a lot of pressure. And I believe Ursula's parents forced him to be with him. Something along the lines of...business," Misty shrugged, shooting a pondering look towards the stony-faced boy.

"It's still not an excuse," May huffed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, it isn't," Misty agreed.

* * *

After school, Dawn was sitting at home, on her bed. She was checking her AFLDR account to see the responses from earlier.

 _Hey AFLDR,_

 _Thanks for the advice! My girlfriend and I are on better terms now! She was just feeling really unwanted, and when I told her how much she meant to me, she happily told me that was okay, and that she was just being a typical jealous girlfriend. So, thanks! We're back to normal!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Confused, Nervous, and Scared Boyfriend_

* * *

 _Dear AFLDR,_

 _Thank you so much for your kind words! You explained everything perfectly. I had a talk with my best friend, all cautious and non-threatening. She understood that I didn't hate her, or blame her for liking my boyfriend. So thank you! We're still kind of awkward, but we're getting over it. We're best friends! She didn't hate me! She though that I hated her! And now, everything is on the right track to get better! My boyfriend got clued in, and he's embarrassed, but he understands and won't provoke anyone soon! Thanks!_

Dawn grinned. She was always happy when things worked out for her 'clients'. She guessed the second one was May and Misty's.

Then she received another request.

 _Dear AFLDR,_

 _Uh...well. Um...so..._

 _I have no idea why I'm doing this, but I'm really really stuck. I'm dating a girl, that my parent's set me up with, because they offered some business deal if I dated her. And I really hate her. And because I'm dating her, I have to pretend to hate my childhood best friend, otherwise she acts more like a bitch. Then she'll tattle-tale to her parents, who'll complain to mine, and I'll disappoint my parents anyways._

 _I really miss my best friend, and even though we're like opposites, she's really endearing and I like her, even though she's completely different._

 _So what do I do? I'm scared to disappoint my parents if I break up with my girlfriend, because I really do love them. But if I don't, I'll have to keep being mean to my best friend. Oh. And I have a crush on my best friend._

 _What do I do?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Stuck Rich Kid_

Dawn sighed, staring at the screen. "Oh boy. I feel bad for you. You know, my childhood best friend seems to hate me now. That's alright. Whatever. What would I do? Hm...If I was in that position..."

Dawn thought furiously, imagining the situation and everything.

"I guess," Dawn mumbled staring at her reflection from the computer screen. "I would just pull the courage and explain to my mom and dad. Then break up with my girlfriend. Then ask for forgiveness from my best friend, and explain everything and hope that she forgives me."

Dawn nodded, satisfied with her answer.

 _Dear Stuck Rich Kid,_

 _Well, you are in a very unfortunate position. If I were you, I would first sit down and talk with my parents about how I was feeling, then if they truly love you, they'll understand and find some other way to maintain the deal._

 _Then, I'd probably break up with your girlfriend. If you don't love her, you're only hurting yourself, and her too. So...best option? Stop it. Break up with her and let her down easy._

 _And finally, make up with your best friend! If she accepts, and you're feeling courageous and not afraid to be embarrassed, you can tell her that you have a crush on her after you make up. Though it might be kinda fast. Depends on how you want to go. Otherwise, if she likes you too, well...done deal! And you'll be happy!_

 _Best of luck,_

 _AFLDR_

She hesitated before pressing send. Why did the situation sound so familiar?

"Dawn! Dinner!" Johanna, her mom called.

Dawn shrugged and shut her computer, then went downstairs, giving her closed computer a lingering look.

* * *

"Hey!" May gasped, catching her breath.

"Whoa! Looks like you just ran a mile!" Misty held out a steadying arm. May grasped Misty's arms, clutching it tightly.

May's face was bright red, but her eyes held an excitement to them.

"Yeah!" Leaf brushed back May's bangs. "What'd you do?"

"I just...got news! That Paul broke up with Ursula! And she's throwing a fit! Drew, Gary, Ash, and like Jimmy and stuff were telling her to shut up on the way here! It was hilarious! Everyone's gathering!" May said excitedly.

"Huh, good for him," Dawn muttered, walking off with her backpack slung over her shoulder. "I'm going to first period now!" she called over her shoulder.

The three girls shared confused looks. "Wait. Shouldn't she be the most excited?" Leaf asked, staring at Dawn's retreating form.

"I think she's too scared to get her hopes up yet," Misty offered, shaking her head with understanding.

"Ah," May swallowed, gulping. "I feel bad now."

"Don't!" Misty chided, "She just doesn't want to hope. It's still good news."

"She's right May," Leaf smiled, patting her shoulder. "Let's go to first period."

* * *

"Hi."

"Wha?!" Dawn spun around, glaring at whoever just pulled her earphones out. "Hey! Those are my favorite ones-"

Dawn took another look at the intruder. "Paul?! What're you doing here!?"

"Uh..." Paul turned light pink, dark eyes hidden by shadows. "It is the school library right? It's free? Yeah?"

"Well duh! You know that's not what I meant. Why're you talking to me? You've been nothing but rude and mean to me and my friends since the beginning of the school year! What do you want?" Dawn snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I...uh...well, I wanted apologize for treating you bad. Ursula really hates you, and if I didn't please her, she was threatening to make her parents terminate our parents' business deal. And my parents have been working so hard for it, I didn't want to disappoint them. I know it's not an excuse. I understand if you never want to see me again."

Paul looked older in that moment. Sad and depressed.

"I'm really sorry for how I treated you and your friends. I just threw away years and years of you standing by my side. I'm sorry," Paul said quietly.

When Dawn didn't say anything, still wrapping her mind around Paul's apology, Paul started to walk away, thinking Dawn didn't accept.

"Wait! Paul! It's...okay. As long as you promise to never put Ursula's needs over mine. Friends? Is that good?" Dawn offered.

Paul seemed to think, and hesitate. He became more nervous, wringing his hands and fidgeting.

"I uh...yeah. Um...yeah. But, I hope you could be more than that?" Paul said shakily.

For the second time in just a couple minutes, Dawn was speechless, and confused as hell.

"Wait...what?! You like me...that way? You want me to like...replace Ursula?!" Dawn yelped, her eyes wide with shock.

"Uh yeah. I can see that I went too far. Goodbye Dawn. I'll see you. I'm sorry for thrusting this all on you. Sorry," Paul muttered, turning away.

"Wait! I've really been saying that too much. We're going over this. Sit down," Dawn ordered, grabbing his arm and sitting him down.

When they were both settled down, though Paul's face was still bright pink.

"Okay, so you want to apologize for being an asshole, you want us to be friends...and you want me to date you? Be your girlfriend?" Dawn asked the embarrassed Paul.

"Uh...that sounds about right," Paul said, "And I know it's horribly embarrassing and a horrible way to ask out a girl...but yeah? Will you?"

Dawn stared at him calculatingly, picking out his different emotions. Dawn giggled then, a tinkling laugh.

"Sure Paul. I wouldn't say no to the guy I grew up with, and had a crush on since I was little, would I?"

Paul looked shell-shocked when Dawn said that.

"Wait, just like that? Nothing else?" Paul asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes Paul," Dawn laughed. "Just like that."

"Well," Paul seemed relieved, and less embarrassed. "That went better than I thought it would."

Dawn collected her things, and walked out as the bell rang.

Paul was dazed, but he remembered one thing. "Dawn! You've liked me since we were little!?"

* * *

 _Dear AFLDR,_

 _Your advice is great. I'll admit it. I guess I was feeling courageous, because...well, I admitted to her that I liked her. My best friend that is. You really helped me. I just needed an outside opinion and a little shove. I can't even begin to thank you. So...thank you?_

 _From,_

 _Thankful Stuck, Rich Kid_

"Huh."

Dawn stared at her ceiling, almost laughing at her own stupidity.

"Of course that was Paul. I'm so stupid."

* * *

 **AN: I know that it kinda sounds weird when Dawn is talking to herself about what she should say, what she would do for the AFLDR request. But hey, it works.**

 **I'm procrastinating writing more Eevee Sister Chapters. I have writers block. Ugh.**

 **Review please! Criticism is appreciated!**

 **-Ang**


End file.
